History will Never be Timeless
by HardcoreAsylum
Summary: Follow my OC Chris as he makes friends,travels in time and get a girlfriend! based on my Xenoverse gameplay OC/OC


**Me:Hello everyone so i decided to make a Dragon Ball Xenoverse fanfic hope you enjoy**

** History will never beTimeless **

_In the Crack of Time_

_Icicles shaped figures were hung in a cave like setting showing history's greatest battles, each showed the same person defeating each person he was facing except the last one, it showed the warrior but with long yellow spiky hair battling a pink creature who look like bubblegum as they were battling against each other,the warrior managed to overcome the pink creature,but as the creature was down black and purple aura surrounded it as it got back that happened the icicle was destroyed as deep male laughter was heard,but hope wasn't lost as a purple haired young man in a black coat with a sword gathered 7 orange balls named Dragon Balls and this young man was named Trunks,he helped the warrior Son Goku by going back in time to help him was selected by the Supreme Kai of Time as a time patrol to help save time from people trying to disturb it._

_Trunks:Shenron come an grant me a wish!_

_Trunks was watching as a green dragon came out of those 7 orange balls _

_Shenron:What is your wish?_

_Trunks:Can you please help me and wish for someone powerful to be my partner_

_Shenron:Your wish shall be granted_

_Shenron was disappearing into those 7 balls when a people came out_

_A male saiyan with long blue hair scraggy kinda he had a blue scouter with a gi,he had a black undershirt and belt,also the outside of his gi was white and his shoes were white with a blue lining on it_

_?:Huh?! i was just training with Gohan and where am i?_

_The saiyan looked around the new place he was in,he was fascinated by it and when he looked straight he saw a large dragon disappearing and when he looked to his side,he saw the warrior next to to him_

_Trunks:Huh Chris your the powerful person Shenron sent_

_Chris:Mirai what the heck am i doing and what is this place_

_Chris and Trunks had actually met before,when Trunks went back in time something happened which made Bulma have twins instead of just Trunks and this Chris went to the past like Trunks,but he was there to warn everyone from the creature known as Majin Buu who killed everyone in his time so now he lives in the past_

_Trunks:Before i tell you anything how about we spar_

_Trunks said as he took out his sword and attacked Chris with his sword and Chris blocked it and punched Trunks in the face and Chris kept punching and kicking Trunks until Chris was caught off guard by a pink beam of light_

_Chris:Huh?_

_?:Now what do you think you're are doing and who are you_

_Trunks:Supreme Kai of Time! This is Chris the guy who Shenron sent here_

_SKoT:Oh hello Chris welcome to TokiToki City this is a place where all the Time Patrols live_

_Chris:What is a Time Patrol?_

_SKoT:The Time Patrols are people who patrol time and looking for people who are trying to change history and you're the new one_

_Chris:Me?!_

_Trunks:Yep and Chris explore TokiToki City and when you're done go to the Time Machine Station and i'll give you,your first task_

_After an half and hour,Chris was speaking to the time patrols of each area and he visited the Time Machine Station last_

_Trunks:Ok let me show you,your first task_

_Chris and Trunks walked through TokiToki city until they reached their destination,The Time Nest_

_Chris:Wah Where are we?_

_Trunks:This is where the Supreme Kai of Time lives here and she manages the whole entire place,we call this the"Time Nest"_

_Chris followed Trunks into a place Trunks called the Time Vault while Chris was looking around Trunks _took out a scroll filled with a_ purple dark evil aura_

_Trunks:This... is the Scroll of Eternity all of time,all of history everything in history is listed in here,But here take a look at this_

_Trunks opened up it up and it said"Age 761"It showed two warriors against another one,One of them was Son Goku,the person next to him was a green person of the warrior race Namekians his name was Piccolo and then the one facing them was called Raditz a warrior of the race called scene played out as it should have,but when Goku's son Gohan was about to tackled Raditz,the same dark aura that surrounded the Scroll of Eternity surrounded Raditz and he dodged the attack,then the scene showed Goku putting Raditz into a Full Nelson and while Piccolo was releasing his attack called the Special Beam cannon Raditz took Goku's hand and escaped causing Goku to be the only one dying then Raditz sent beam of energy that engulfed and killed Piccolo with the scene ending with Raditz laughing and grinning with the same dark aura around him with his eyes turning red_

_Trunks:As you can see if history is in any way altered or distorted it could change the world as we know it,we have no chance we have to stop can't let history change_

_Chris:Alright i'll do it Trunks_

_Trunks:Right now Goku is in trouble and is in need of _

_Chris took the scroll and disappeared_

**Me:hello everyone sorry i haven't updated stories like the Betrayed Chosen one,But i will and i hope you enjoyed HISTORY WILL NEVER BE TIMELESS!**


End file.
